Portable stoves can be used for outdoor cooking, for example, during camping trips or when sitting on the beach. Preparing food outdoors is becoming more and more popular. The known portable stoves can be formed like a suitcase with a cover lid part being hinged to a bottom part, i.e., the part of the portable stove accommodating a burner. Generally, the cover lid part is fixed to the bottom part when closed via specific locking means. Conventionally, elbow lever locks can be used for securing the cover lid part to the bottom part. Closing these elbow lever locks can be cumbersome. Further, elbow lever locks do not provide for a safe locking, e.g., due to wear. Thus, when carrying the stove, the stove might unintentionally open.
In view of the above, new portable stoves and methods for operating a locking mechanism thereof that overcome at least some of the problems in the art are beneficial. In particular, there is a need for an improved portable stove that provides a more secure locking in the closed state and that avoids an unintentional opening when the portable stove is carried around.